


梅花·|Ciruelo

by sxgamxn



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Dekoboko Arc, First Kiss, Hanahaki Disease, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Ikkoku Keisei | Courtesan of a Nation Arc, M/M, Shinigami Arc, Slash, Slow Build, farrewellshinsengumi, shogun assassination
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgamxn/pseuds/sxgamxn
Summary: ❝ El amor es como un cigarrillo quemándose en la punta pero consumiéndose rápidamente. Como un cigarrillo, tal vez te enferme pero nunca te cansarás de él. ❞o;Dónde Hijikata un día comienza a toser pequeños pétalos y no sabe que hacer con ello, parece la vida nunca es fácil para el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. prunus cerasifera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve explicación del porqué me pareció buena idea que fueran flores de ciruelo las que se desarrollaran en los pulmones de Hijikata. 
> 
> Si bien no es exactamente una planta que da exclusivamente flores, tiene un significado muy interesante y que ví viable para la personalidad del policía.

**Flor** **de Ciruelo**

Se considera como un símbolo de invierno y un precursor de la primavera.

Estas flores son tan amadas porque se abren brillantemente enfrentándose al frío y mostrando una elegancia etérea, mientras que su fragancia asciende en el aire incluso en los momentos más fríos del año. Por tanto, la flor del ciruelo simboliza la perseverancia y la esperanza, la belleza, la pureza y la fugacidad de la vida. Además, representa también la nobleza y la modestia.

Como se ha dicho, los ciruelos florecen enfrentándose al frío, desafiando la nieve y la escarcha, lo cual simboliza el espíritu firme y la voluntad férrea.

El ciruelo siendo capaz de enfrentarse a todas las dificultades, es la encarnación de la tenacidad y el orgullo. Se considera como el espíritu de la nación que está dispuesto a combatir hasta el último esfuerzo.

La flor de ciruelo goza de la reputación de poseer _"Tres Bellezas"_ (sān měi 三美), _"Cuatro Virtudes"_ (sì dé 四德), y _"Cuatro Valores"_ (sì guì 四贵).

En concreto, sus tres bellezas se refieren a que:

• Se valora más ser sinuoso que ser recto.  
• Se valora más la forma peculiar en vez de la forma estándar.  
• Se valora ser espacioso en vez de ser denso.

Sus cuatro virtudes se refieren a que:

• La brotadura representa el nacimiento.  
• La floración representa el buen desarrollo.  
• La fructificación representa la prosperidad.  
• La maduración representa el éxito completo.

Sus cuatro valores se refieren a que:

• Se valora más ser espacioso que ser denso.  
• Se valora más estar cerrada (la flor de ciruelo) que estar abierta.  
• Se valora más ser viejo que ser tierno.  
• Se valora más ser delgado que ser grueso.


	2. Las flores son tan amadas porque se abren brillantemente enfrentándose al frío y mostrando una elegancia etérea

_La noche es cada vez más oscura y mi corazón también_   
_No puedo sentir nada más_   
_No hay lugar a donde ir_   
_No puedo soportar este sentimiento_

La sabiduría es la suma de las experiencias a lo largo de la vida. El destino no es más que el conjunto de las decisiones (correctas o incorrectas) tomadas durante ese largo camino.

Hijikata Tōshirō sabía que él mismo había caído en aquella trampa mortal y ahora sufría por ello. El policía pensaba en lo trágico que resultaba su final mientras observaba las pequeñas flores de ciruelo en su mano.

Si era sincero aquello había iniciado tiempo atrás. No se había dado cuenta de lo insignificante que era la idea plantada en su cerebro hasta que echó raíces y se estableció arraigando su hemisferio derecho con emociones de lo más ridículas. Puede que la semilla se hubiera plantado mientras ayudaban a Tosshi a salvar al Shinsengumi o que hubiera sido después, quién era él además de un ladrón de impuestos obsesionado con la mayonesa para juzgar a su pobre mentalidad mientras era un otaku.

Hijikata lo único que podía hacer ahora, era aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba para poner en orden su patético intento de vida y partir sin algún tipo de remordimiento mientras seguía a Kondo.

Cada día que pasaba era uno menos en su breve trayecto de aliento final, la tos empeoraba sin darle tregua hasta el punto de ser incapaz de hablar sin expulsar esas estúpidas y aromáticas flores, además de que su temperatura corporal disminuía haciéndolo sufrir hipotermia, manteniendo su presión arterial baja y disminuyendo su ritmo cardíaco. Bien decían que la fragancia del ciruelo provenía de la amargura y el frío, y que mejor ejemplo que terminar asfixiado por la amargura de un amor no correspondido traducido en pequeñas flores trepando por su tráquea hasta robarle el oxígeno.

La historia comienza así, con una absurda enfermedad procedente de una tragedia o una leyenda tan absurda como la misma. Vomitar flores por el sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido es tan irreverente como tener esas mismas creciendo y echando raíces en los pulmones de la tan desgraciada víctima.

Ahogarse con pétalos y sangre no es tan bello como suena, pero si da espectáculos pintorescos dignos de la poesía que rondaba épocas oscuras. Si bien se podía solucionar la muerte con una delicada intervención quirúrgica, la incapacidad de sentir algo de nuevo y tener que cambiar su modo de vida no parecía alentador; incluso el odio era bienvenido en la ajetreada vida del vicecomandante demoníaco.

Él podría sobrevivir sin emociones románticas o amistosas pero ¿Cómo podría seguir en el Shinsengumi si era incapaz de sentir la determinación que tenía al inicio de su cruzada o sin la lealtad hacía su comandante gorila? Prefería morir antes de dejar eso atrás... sí, incluso con una muerte tan patética y digna de una tragicomedia como esa.

Un niño nacido de sangre, de familia acaudalada y siendo un bastardo hasta la muerte de su padre. Tōshirō era un Baragaki, una bella pero peligrosa rosa con espinas, nacida de la tragedia del ataque a su hermano, el único que había sido bueno con él, rompiendo algo en su interior y dejando libre por fin a la bestia que llevaba dentro.

Eligiendo un camino de sangre y batallas, peleando de dojō en dojō y siguiendo sus bajos instintos llegó al Shinsengumi gracias a Kondo y su buena voluntad. Constantemente recordando la estupidez por aceptarlo y cuidar de él, Hijikata había prometido entregar su vida al mayor, incluso con el último aliento en su cuerpo seguiría al Shinsengumi sin dudar.

Él se había prometido solo dejar suelta a aquella bestia sedienta de sangre mientras fuera prudente, siendo el vicecomandante de las fuerzas armadas que protegen a Edogawa necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bajo aquella luna de sangre, volvió a recurrir a sus instintos asesinos para salvar al imbécil de Tetsunosuke, con la ayuda de sus camaradas había neutralizado al Mimawarigumi y aunque faltaban los Joui tenían la mitad de la victoria. Quién diría que la ayuda que necesitaba sería brindada en manos de un estúpido holgazán, y que su participación además de decidir el futuro, también puso el último clavo en el ataúd que sepultaba los vestigios de voluntad del mismo Tōshirō.

Aquel día fue decisivo para sus sentimientos, pues desde entonces fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente viera que había caído por el yorozuya.

Salvar a su subordinado por gusto y aliarse con él por las razones que fueran, fue el punto final. Si bien ambos eran hombres con pasados oscuros, bestias resguardadas en la oscuridad y decenas de esqueletos en el clóset, seguían teniendo una esencia distinta. Mientras uno trataba con aquellos demonios en el trabajo, el otro simplemente vivía sin más, refugiándose en el aparente desapego el cual solo se veía irrumpido cuando sus seres queridos se veían en peligro. Simple y llana ambigüedad era lo que lucía como máscara.

Cuando lo vio de pie en la terraza con aquellas ropas, luciendo como un rebelde simplemente lo entendió, aquel descuidado rostro escondía demasiado, pero dejaba ver otro tanto si se prestaba suficiente atención. Cabe recalcar que ni los Joui presentes ni el Mimawarigumi habían leído las intenciones de aquel individuo, de lo contrario jamás se hubieran relacionado con otro tipo igual o más revoltoso que él.

–Si ustedes no pueden salvar a nadie, entonces creo que mejor me convierto en criminal y doy el primer paso. Vicecomandante demoníaco, venga para acá, comenzaré contigo. Si piensas que puedes tomar la cabeza del poderoso Shiroyasha ven e inténtalo. –gritó el estúpido platinado con una sonrisa en la cara.

–No durarían ni un segundo contra la espina más grande del arbusto –les advirtió Hijikata a los policías de blanco, eran sus enemigos, pero tampoco iba a obviar que nadie en ese lugar, tal vez él incluido, sería capaz de plantearle cara a aquel demonio.

–Tú y yo somos iguales, nada importa que matemos a un niño o dos más, no buscamos el perdón de nadie y no nos interesa castigar a los criminales. No podemos castigarlos ni redimirlos, pero si hay algo que solo nosotros podemos hacer. Podemos evitar que cometan los mismos errores que nosotros, aprender de esos errores y mejorar. Mientras los chicos no se queden solos siempre tendrán una segunda oportunidad, pero si aún quieres matarlo. Ve y hazlo.

La pelea se desató sin más y aunque rescataron a Tetsu y resolvieron la disputa entre ambas élites de policías, había muchas cosas que fueron dañadas.

Una de ellas fue el descubrimiento del pasado terrorista de Gintoki, todos sabían que algo andaba mal con él, pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que fuera un Joui legendario como Katsura o Takasugi. Reformado o no, escondía a un monstruo en su interior, uno que tarde o temprano tendría que salir a ver la luz del sol.

La otra y que era horriblemente más importante porque ponía a prueba su sanidad mental, era lo agradecido que se sentía con ese imbécil ex-patriota. Con el tiempo y un poco más de reflexión sobre su propia existencia y como ésta parecía extrañamente unida a la del albino, fue concluyendo un poco más de lo desgraciada que resultaba su vida. ¿Cómo había pasado de sentirse agradecido a pensar que no estaba tan mal estar unido a un imbécil como aquel?

Lo que vendría después de ese hallazgo auguraba cosas oscuras, de qué demonios le servían esos malditos descubrimientos de mierda, no es como si estuviera enamorado de él, o peor aún, como si fuera una chica de secundaria y corriera a confesarse esperando convertirse en protagonista de un manga Shoujo.

Porque no, él era un adulto maduro capaz de racionalizar. Hijikata Tōshirō era tan maduro como para encerrar esos estúpidos pensamientos en un cajón y dejarlos abandonados allí por la eternidad. No se iba a torturar pensando en aquel inútil, ni iba a relacionarlo con todo su pasado, tampoco iba a comenzar a comparar lo que sentía ahora con lo que alguna vez sintió por la única persona a la que amó además de a Tamegoro.

Porque aunque Mitsuba había existido, su presencia nunca fue tan importante como la del bastardo, la amó y tal vez lo seguiría haciendo, eso estaba claro, pero de alguna extraña manera dentro de su mente, existía una barrera que se negaba a dejarle sentir realmente algo tan profundo y corresponder aquellas emociones. La diferencia era esa, Hijikata no quería manchar a aquella joven con su pasado y sus demonios internos, por lo que prefirió enterrar su aprecio y dejarlo morir. Todo lo contrario sucedía con el estúpido de cabello rizado, porque estaba igual o peor de manchado con sangre y muerte, no había reparos para mantener impoluta la pureza ajena.

Día tras día el ánimo del policía estaba peor, había pasado del agradecimiento a una infatuación en cuestión de semanas, luego como si no pudiera odiarse a sí mismo aún más, terminó aceptando que tal vez apreciaba un poco, _demasiado_ , al imbécil de ojos carmesí y cabello plata. Porque podía o no ser amor, de eso aún no estaba seguro. E incluso si llegaba al punto en que lo fuera, no era correspondido, y es que tampoco pensaba confesarse, porque qué demonios, claro que jamás haría eso. Primero cometía sepukku y luego se avergonzaba a sí mismo admitiendo aquello en voz alta.

Para el momento en que había llegado a un punto relativamente neutro con sus emociones ocurrió el asunto de la cortesana, y entonces Hijikata no podía más que preguntarse si la vida realmente le odiaba o si era otro mal chiste en su trayectoria de malos chistes cometidos hacía él.

El Shinsengumi se había unido después de que Sasaki fuera herido, Hijikata aunque sabía que algo estaba mal no podía desobedecer, planeando así seguir el curso del destino e involucrarse en aquel desastre. Pagando las deudas que había adquirido en el pasado y tal vez, solo tal vez, dejarse llevar un poco por sus emociones ahora medianamente claras. Una promesa de amor, falsa o no, seguía siendo algo importante para la otra persona, y siendo el platinado un estúpido leal era obvio que se involucraría en algún desastre de esa talla. Por esas razones es que admiraba a ese imbécil.

Bajo el argumento de no ser de su incumbencia intentó aferrase a su último pedazo de lógica, no resultaría nada bueno de involucrarse con esas personas, incluso si sentía algo parecido a amor por uno de ellos, sabía que por el bien de su cabeza o mejor dicho de mantener la de Kondo en su lugar, era necesario mantener la calma y tratar de ignorar lo que sucedía

Por azares del destino, o por boca de la princesa, como fuese, los estúpidos encarcelados supieron que al hombre que aún esperaba la cortesana era al cuidador de la niña. Era el pobre Maizou quién había caído en los encantos de Yoshiwara, su más grande cortesana y perdiendo un brazo en el proceso. Gracias a ese descubrimiento incluso el comandante del Shinsengumi notó que todo estaba mal allí dentro, el nivel de crueldad era tan alto que desafiaba a los principios del Bushido que seguían.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros del Shinsengumi habían acordado seguir sin dudar a su comandante, y Kondo era tal que no podía dejar pasar alguna traición como esa, con la excusa de la ejecución al amanecer, dejó marchar al grupo de rebeldes para cobrar venganza. La última petición que les dejaron como amigos fue que volvieran a salvo con una causa tan grande como para ser verdaderamente ejecutados, la cabeza del anterior shogun no era algo que sonara tan mal. Condenados al igual que los prisioneros, los policías esperaban que no fallaran en su misión, de lo contrario sus cabezas rodarían en acompañamiento.

Comenzar una rebelión por la promesa de amor de una cortesana hizo pensar a Tōshirō que tal vez no estaba de más el nombre que tenía ganado. _«La cortesana que podía hacer caer a una nación»_ le quedaba cuál anillo al dedo. Con la mentalidad de iniciar una guerra, el vicecomandante planeó dejar libre a su bestia interior y salir con vida de aquello, notando también un patrón repetitivo se cuestionó porque siempre que lograba saciar sus ansias de sangre Gintoki tenía que estar involucrado. Él no podía más que concluir que el destino era una perra y se había ensañado con él.

Después de todo habían intervenido: negro, blanco, rebeldes, ya no había línea divisoria y fue allí cuando presenció algo que solo le daba más razones por las cuales admirar a ese gran bastardo. Siguiendo las órdenes del actual shogun y reuniendo a todas las fuerzas policiales, lograron controlar un poco el desastre, sin embargo todavía estaba el asunto de Sada Sada con el Tendoushuu. Tenía que caer el traidor quien se llamaba a sí mismo el padre de la patria para que todo terminara.

Para ese entonces, Hijikata no podía ser otra cosa que un espectador en su propia posición, rezándole a lo que fuera porque aquello terminara rápido, pero también porque aquel idiota siguiera vivo y en una pieza. Si bien el riesgo de traición era grande, sabía que nadie más que Gintoki era la mejor opción para terminar aquella cháchara de una vez. Lo que no esperaba era que ese mismo estúpido se enfrentara a alguien con quien tenía asuntos pendientes y resultaba un formidable oponente.

Verlo al borde de la muerte por proteger algo, desangrándose en el piso mientras le rogaba a su cuerpo obedecerlo y moverse, era mucho más de lo que creyó soportar en ese momento, pero estaba bien, sabía que el gran y estúpido Shiroyasha no se rendiría con algo como eso, incluso si su cuerpo estaba envenenado, mientras tuviera piernas se levantaría a proteger aquello que era importante para él, porque esa era su manera de ser. El único bushido que seguiría ese hombre sería el de las relaciones interpersonales que había cultivado durante su estancia en Edo.

* * *

Después de que todo terminó sin más se hicieron cargo de encarcelar al traidor, y ambos, Kondo y Hijikata fueron a visitar a Sasaki en el hospital, allí se enteraron sobre los planes no tan bien formados del próximo comisionado de la policía, si bien el cabecilla del Mimawarigumi los había utilizado, no todo resultó como esperaba. Nunca pensó que Shige Shige renunciaría al cargo de shogun por proteger a sus subordinados y a un samurái que protegía una promesa más allá de su falsa lealtad al país.

Puede que los cambios internos del Bakufu supusieran un futuro incierto y oscuro, pero por el momento mientras se decidía quién reinaría, todo se apaciguaría. El Tendoushuu se agruparía y se prepararía para tomar la iniciativa, comenzando con la muerte de Sada Sada y la fantasmal entrada al juego del Kiheitai como su verdugo.

Las cartas poco a poco se mostraron, con la anulación de la renuncia de Shogun las cosas emitían un olor putrefacto y aunque Hijikata lo presentía, poco o nada podía hacer por cambiar algo tan poderoso y lejano. Probablemente intentarían usar a Shige Shige como carne de cañón para la guerra entre el cielo y la facción contraria. Al final para los verdaderos gobernantes, fuese quién fuese el shogun actual, solo era un títere en busca de mantener el control sobre el país.

Sumiéndose en una falsa tranquilidad y mientras el más grande imbécil de toda la ciudad estaba recuperándose de las heridas, Tōshirō había escuchado algunas cosas curiosas. Tal parecía que aquel individuo no solo era un gran Joui famoso durante la guerra sino que sobrevivió a la purga de Kansei de igual forma, era nada más y nada menos que un remanente de aquel oscuro capítulo de la historia que fue ordenado por Sada Sada. Le habían dicho también, que había perdido a su maestro, a quién el Bakufu había asesinado con la excusa de ser un guerrillero y traidor por enseñar literatura a los niños del pueblo donde residía.

No podía negar que comprendía la sed de sangre que tuvo Gintoki si delante de él tenía al juez y al verdugo de su maestro; de hecho, podía simpatizar con la fiereza con la que se destruyó a sí mismo y a sus límites con tal de buscar venganza. Y aunque él mismo sabía que dejarse llevar por la ira no era lo mejor, lo entendía. Con los estribos perdidos, las posibilidades de perder se triplicaban, no obstante el bastardo sobrevivió, apalizado o no, logró seguir respirando con el anhelo de algún día conseguir la tan ansiada venganza.

Cada descubrimiento que hacía sobre la curiosa persona que era el yorozuya, más le quedaba claro lo importante que resultaba para él proteger a sus seres queridos, parecía que intentaba aferrarse con uñas y dientes a aquello que en un pasado no pudo proteger. No buscaba redimir sus pecados realmente, pero sí buscaba evitar aquel horrible sentimiento de pérdida y vacío existencial que venía de la mano de la muerte.

Tōshirō sabía también que todo aquello formaba los rasgos característicos en la personalidad del platinado; quién mejor que él mismo para entender un poco de lo entrañable que resultaba el de ojos carmesí y sus casi nulos pero igual de importantes principios. Puede que definitivamente no fuera correspondido en ese juego llamado amor, pero no podía negar que entre tanto defecto había un alma valiosa, y que si pudiera representar con un color sería _«plateado»_. Sí... su alma era plateada, porque ese era un color que brillaba con intensidad solo cuando era necesario, porque era una tonalidad que sin llegar a ser abrumadora transmitía calidez, evitando ser abrasadora y consumir todo a su alrededor, porque ese era el tono perfecto para poder dejar una profunda marca arraigada en las almas que tocaba. Era una esencia inolvidable.

El aura que rodeaba a Gintoki era tan atrayente como la luz para las tontas polillas que deambulaban por la oscuridad. Más que holgazán e inútil, la mejor descripción para alguien así, sería estúpidamente leal. Incluso con sus miles de defectos las personas se agrupaban a él y le mostraban una lealtad impresionante, una que pocos llegaban a obtener alguna vez.

Hijikata mientras más cosas descubría y escribía en su lista personal para descifrar a Sakata Gintoki más se hundía en la profundidad de los sentimientos de amor y desamor que tenía, porque una cosa era estar enamorado de él, y otra ser capaz de vivir en paz con aquello. Unas semanas desde aquella peliaguda situación fueron necesarias para que lentamente comenzará la cuenta regresiva. Todo inició con una leve tos pasajera, y prometiendo controlar su dependencia al tabaco así como visitar al doctor, el vicecomandante zanjó el asunto.

Tres semanas después de aquello y mientras patrullaba por las calles del distrito fumando sus distintivos Mayoboro, Hijikata comenzó a sentir la necesidad de toser hasta recuperar el aliento, la tos a pesar de tomar medicamentos no había disminuido, pensó que debía dejar el tabaco y comenzó a regular el número de cajetillas que consumía por día creyendo que aquello lo haría sentir mejor. Que ingenuo fue al creer que el cáncer de pulmón era su peor problema.

Dos meses pasaron desde el intento de golpe de estado y el vicecomandante ya no era capaz de seguir el paso de su vida como oficial, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, resultaba evidente para los demás el mal estado en que se encontraba.

Esa semana tenía asignado a Kabukichō como lugar para patrullar, rogándole a los cielos y sin involucrar al Tendoushuu en su plegaria, pidió por evitar al permanentado que tenía por platónico, al terminar su petición silenciosa y pensando en seguir su ruta, un ataque de tos lo detuvo, está vez era distinto, sentía como si algo estuviera atorado en su garganta y tratara de encontrar camino hacia fuera de su ser. Un par de minutos fueron necesarios para que aquella sensación desapareciera dando como resultado al mismo policía escupiendo un pétalo de flor. Preocupado mirando aquel pétalo rosáceo a sus pies y después de parpadear tratando de volver en sí, comenzó a pensar que tal vez no estaba alucinando al ver aquel objeto y que sus queridos cigarrillos nada tenían que ver con la tos que le aquejaba desde hacía algún tiempo.

Eso se repitió en más de una ocasión y más de una vez durante el día. Después de un par de días había pasado de toser un pétalo de manera intermitente a toser más de uno de esos monstruosos adornos florales cada par de horas, sumando a su desgracia que ahora aquellos iban acompañados de escalofríos recurrentes y algún tipo de fragancia dulce y hostigante que resultaba repulsivo para un tipo que amaba el aroma de la mayonesa y el tabaco.

Cuando llegó su siguiente día libre estaba más que decidido a investigar qué era aquella mierda sobre toser flores, y aunque gastó incontables horas para encontrar algún tipo de enfermedad de ese tipo, lo único que obtuvo antes de la hora de la cena fue algunas estúpidas ideas sacadas de poesías o algo que parecía así.

¡Que los cielos lo salvaran y le dieran alguna enfermedad normal! porque esa mierda escrita sobre amores y flores, enfermedades incurables por amores no correspondidos sonaba a disparates dignos de un poeta como Matsuo Bashō o alguna mierda de kanshi o waka. Y aunque tenía pensado acudir a cualquier médico con tal de aliviar su mal, podía estar seguro de que terminaría en un psiquiátrico si no tenía cuidado de a quién decirle que lo que expulsaba realmente eran flores y no flemas, y peor aún, que aquellos pétalos se veían recién cortados, conservando aún la fragancia que desprendían los ciruelos al finalizar el invierno.

Hijikata tenía que pensar muy bien sus siguientes movimientos si no quería poner en duda su salud mental además de la física, esa que al parecer pendía de un hilo. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo usaría aquellos contactos de la policía para encontrar algún especialista que le diera respuesta y nombre aquella enfermedad extraña.

–Los resultados de sus análisis no muestran algún tipo de célula cancerígena o desperfecto en la salud más allá de una leve disminución en su temperatura corporal. Si la tos no disminuye con los medicamentos que le recetaron con anterioridad no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

– Y una mierda con eso, en ningún maldito planeta es normal que las personas tosan flores, doctor. Así que deme una explicación lógica por la que estoy sufriendo de esta condición, porque no creo que buscar las siete esferas del dragón o deshacerme de Piccolo vayan a ayudarme.

–Lo único que puede explicar sus síntomas señor Hijikata, es algo que se considera un mito. Nadie ha visto un caso en mucho tiempo, al menos no en esta galaxia. Su condición puede ser nombrada como la enfermedad de las flores, o de vomitar flores, y aunque suena bastante inofensivo es todo lo contrario. Las causas exactas de la misma son desconocidas, la mayoría cree que es por un amor no correspondido, pero a falta de casos aún no es determinado con exactitud –mencionó el médico.– Lo que usted presenta parecen ser los primeros síntomas, toser o escupir un par de pétalos por día es la primera etapa. Conforme la enfermedad se desarrolle su presión arterial seguirá disminuyendo y será capaz de expulsar flores enteras. Esto es porque en sus pulmones las semillas de la flor característica están echando raíces para permanecer allí, con el tiempo la planta hará que respirar sea demasiado complicado. Esto continuará avanzando hasta que un buen día se asfixie con dichas flores y su propia sangre o sufra de una bradicardia por bloqueo de las vías eléctricas del corazón y éste deje de latir.

–Doctor, no esté bromeando, ¿Cómo podría morir ahogado por flores? Ja, ja, ja. No bromeé con eso por favor.

–Lamento decirle que no esto no es un juego, según se conoce, solo una cirugía puede disminuir la enfermedad pero, a cambio de remover las raíces y flores usted perderá la capacidad de sentir algo en su vida. Cabe destacar que además de la desaparición total de sus emociones, el porcentaje de éxito en la operación es mínimo y que después de ella, deberá seguir un tratamiento cardiovascular, disminuir su carga de trabajo y obviamente dejar de fumar.

–¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de éxito?

–Menos del cinco por ciento.

–¿Entonces mis opciones son morir ahogado por estúpidas flores, un fallo cardíaco, morir en la sala de operaciones o ser incapaz de tener emociones de por vida y además cambiar mi rutina de vida?

–En resumen si, esas son las opciones que tiene, aunque siempre puede tratar de morir antes en su papel de policía.

El vicecomandante después de oír esa sarta de estupideces se encerró tres días completos en su habitación. Ni siquiera el repentino fin del mundo fue capaz de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y aparente estado de depresión. ¿Recuerdan cuando había concluido que la vida era una perra y lo odiaba? Bueno ahora Tōshirō estaba completamente seguro que había sido maldecido de alguna manera. Porque no había forma en ese mundo de que desarrollara una maldita enfermedad por culpa de esas estúpidas emociones que ni el mismo tenía claras. Aunque esa era una gran mentira, él prefería decir aquello a admitir de alguna manera que en realidad sí estaba enamorado del imbécil holgazán y que la posibilidad de que realmente todo fuera por culpa de su auto-tortura y negación era bastante alta. Hijikata se negaba rotundamente a creer que su falta de voluntad le ocasionaba escupir florecitas por un amor no correspondido.

Le tomó más de una semana reflexionar sobre su nuevo estado y pensar en lo que el futuro le auguraba. Sin dudarlo, lucía desalentadora la condición en la que se encontraba pero si lo pensaba suficiente, como lo había hecho durante su encierro, le parecía peor perder el total control de sus emociones, o las mismas. Someterse a la cirugía parecía la peor elección, y sin pensarlo más tiempo descartó la idea, antes se enzarzaba en una cruzada y moría en ella.

Moriría como un oficial del Shinsengumi defendiendo a Kondo Isao y sus ideales, moriría con el control de sus emociones de manera completa o parcial, pero se negaba a vivir sin ellas para convertirse en un objeto o una máquina de matar más. Sabía que sufriría por su decisión, pero no podía sacrificar todo lo que había construido hasta ahora por detener su enfermedad, prefería tratar con ella como si sufriera cáncer de pulmón y no una trágica historia de amor.

Hijikata Tōshirō era así, terco y obstinado, cuando una idea cruzaba su mente nadie ni nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Era lo más parecido a un muro impenetrable, una pared que por muchas veces que golpearas contra ella no se formaban más que unas pequeñas grietas. Cuál alambre de púas rodeando un delimitado espacio, usado como cerco para proteger lo que está dentro y manteniendo los peligros fuera; así resultaba en ciertos casos la personalidad de Hijikata. Aferrándose a sí mismo a proteger lo que para él era importante y negándose a mostrar debilidad, después de todo, él era quién arreglaba los desastres que ocasionaban sus subordinados o su jefe.

Si bien había muchos recovecos en su interior, Tōshirō era bastante simple. Debajo de esa fachada violenta había un hombre bastante blando cuando alguien le importaba, un masoquista de primera la mayor parte del tiempo; con gustos igual de simples que su personalidad pero algo extraños. No hacía falta extender una rama de olivo para ganarse su perdón o simpatía si metías la pata. Justo y exigente también eran buenos adjetivos y aunque no buscaba algún tipo de romance tampoco es que fuera un insensible, porque él lloraba con las películas, aunque fuera Alien vs Yakuza o mi vecino Pedoro, él lloraba. Porque aunque bebía socialmente era malo al metabolizar el alcohol, y usarlo como método de desahogo era lo peor que podía hacer. Era de las personas que se torturan mentalmente cuando tenían un problema hasta encontrar una solución y que exageraba con facilidad. Tomaba su trabajo demasiado en serio y rara vez tenía días libres, puede que Tosshi hubiera sacado a relucir algunos extraños gustos como otaku closetero, pero él se negaría a admitir que esa personalidad tenía algo similar consigo mismo. 

El policía pensaba que era el peor prospecto amoroso que podía existir y que moriría en soledad, ya fuera por su trabajo, porque las chicas huían tan pronto veían su monstruoso gusto por la mayonesa o porque realmente no se interesaba en alguna persona en específico (hasta la maldición de Muramasha y el inevitable resultado con el peliplata)

Todo este tipo de pensamientos negativos siempre terminaban en un vórtice de depresión momentánea en dónde concluía que nadie podría amarlo, mucho menos aquel que le interesaba. Así que con una enfermedad visible o sin ella, él ya sabía que realmente sufría de un amor no correspondido causado por su propia estupidez y descuido.

Para cuándo la siguiente reunión entre ellos se suscitó, todo iba de mal en peor. Hijikata ya tosía flores completas y vivía destilando la fragancia de las mismas. Cualquiera a menos de cinco metros de distancia era capaz de reconocerlo por el aroma dulzón que desprendía y aunque odiaba oler así, tenía que aprender a vivir con el peso de sus propias elecciones.

Con todo el asunto del Shinigami de la familia Ikeda el vicecomandante estaba al borde del colapso, con su salud en decadencia y siendo inconfundible por la fragancia que lo rodeaba, no podía sino estar preocupado. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la policía era capaz de reconocerlo a distancia, lo que era un peligro si intentaba mantener un perfil bajo. Estaba claro que todo el asunto de la ejecución a manos del mismo Yaemon mientras eran custodiados por el Mimawarigumi era una basura neblinosa. No solo a Hijikata sino al comandante mismo le confundía la manera en la que había sido tratado el caso del asesino serial. Algo escondían si todo se había resuelto con la facilidad y rapidez digna de los perros del shongunato.

Al llegar al barco donde se transportaban los cadáveres del escudero y con la excusa de una inspección, tanto el vicecomandante como el líder de la primera división, reafirmaron la idea de lo falsa que resultaba la resolución. No esperando encontrarse a los niños que acompañaban al yorozuya pero sorprendiéndose entendieron de qué iba la cosa.

Es cierto que sabían una parte de la historia con antelación, los criminales salvados por el último Yaemon, los asesinatos de los mismos y la relación que tenían con el líder de los Hitotsubashi, al fin y al cabo, con la intención de ganarse el favor del próximo Shogun, el decimoctavo los traicionó y vendió como tributos. Lo único que faltaba por averiguar era qué pensaban hacer con esos datos.

El Shinsengumi no era conocido por ser unos lame botas del gobierno o los altos mandos, y aunque trabajan para ellos, si los describieran con una palabra sería revoltosos, era un grupo de hombres revoltosos vistiendo uniformes de policías que seguían sus creencias y las defendían; lo cual cabe destacar que les daba más problemas de los que solucionaba. Ahora por ello estaban involucrándose en el asunto de las guerras internas; sus creencias o mejor dicho, el único Bushido que tenían, los obligaba a meter las manos al barro para seguir siendo justos.

Hijikata y Okita, quienes habían liderado la incursión al barco de carga, estaban rodeados de guardias del Hitotsubashi. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo u enfrentarse a alguien, el gran estúpido que siempre terminaba arruinando todo al involucrarse, se había cargado ya a algunos guardias como redención al insultar la memoria del Yaemon anterior y limpiando la consciencia de Asaemon al asistir el suicidio como su verdugo. Nadie más que Gintoki sabía lo que era ensuciar su espada con la sangre de su maestro con el objetivo de proteger y seguir los deseos del mismo.

Durante la pelea aunque ningún ataque lo lesionó, la tos si lo mantuvo en la retaguardia en algún punto. Maldecía el momento en que había comenzado tal tortura y cuando se lanzó al mar en el barril ya no podía hacer nada más que tratar de recuperar el aliento. Cada vez era más complicado mantenerse estoico en la línea de guerra.

Después de hacerse cargo de los prisioneros y asesinos, dícese los problemáticos yorozuya y la chica Ikeda, el policía tuvo un breve lapso en dónde reflexionó sobre los nuevos conocimientos que había adquirido. Enterarse de que el mismo Gintoki había sido uno de los criminales liberados por el último Yaemon hizo a Tōshirō comprender y aprender algunas cosas más sobre la curiosa personalidad del que era dueño de sus amargos sentimientos. No tenía idea de que crímenes había cometido, pero si sospechaba que algunos de ellos era simples excusas en pos de crear la falsa idea de justicia.

El demonio que tenían como vicecomandante las fuerzas del Shinsengumi, entendió que cada vez que se relacionaba con Gintoki aprendía una nueva parte del oscuro pasado del mismo y que también descubría nuevos secretos y guerras dentro del gobierno al que servía. No es como si le interesara saber las aberraciones que habían cometido en el pasado con excusas de mantener el poder o las traiciones llevadas a cabo por sed de sangre, pero tenía que admitir que era sumamente interesante y tétrica toda la mierda que se escondía en las sombras de un gobierno tan podrido como el que decían proteger. Además de que con cada nueva interacción, más caía en el laberinto que eran sus sentimientos, llenándose de culpa consigo mismo, de aberración por ver cuán profundas eran esas emociones y lo mucho que realmente había caído por el platinado. Todo esto se tradujo a ser capaz de expulsar flores completas cada ocasión que tenía una crisis de tos.

Incluso si sabía que vivir con todo lo que traía sus emociones sería complicado, aún había momentos en los que la situación le quitaba el sueño y lo hacía querer comerte sepukku. Lo peor sucedió cuando la profundidad de sus sentimientos lo volvió a golpear cuál tren de carga. El día del festival en el que trató de detener a Kondo de arruinar la poca reputación que aún le quedaba a las fuerzas policiales de negro, su cerebro divagó mientras comía mayonesa con okonomiyaki creando la doméstica imagen que ofrecía la posibilidad de estar en el festival con el yorozuya. No es que realmente deseara hacerlo, pero la simple idea de tener una cita con la persona que hacía su corazón latir como estúpido era bastante prometedora y horriblemente cursi.

En serio, el hombre ya no sabía a qué deidad debía rezarle para hacerlo mantener la última fibra de sentido común dentro de su cuerpo. Él no tenía tiempo para soñar con jugar a la casita y familia feliz, él era un policía que daba su vida por el trabajo y que vería su fin, más cerca de lo que pensó alguna vez, como nada más que un policía. Así que golpeó su cabeza esperando obtener un trauma cráneo encefálico que lo hiciera olvidar ese tipo de estupideces.

Después del intercambio de almas Hijikata había evitado a toda costa al yorozuya, no quería tenerlo curioseando sobre su vida privada más de lo que ya lo había tenido mientras era él. De hecho, durante su ausencia o mejor dicho, mientras no era responsable de su cuerpo, la situación había empeorado, ahora no solo tosía flores de manera ocasional, sino que algunas iban adornadas con tétricas gotas de sangre coloreando sus pálidos pétalos.

El subcomandante no sabía que desencadenó el avance en su enfermedad, pero sí estaba seguro de lo que aquello significaba haciéndolo sentir pánico por primera vez en mucho tiempo; aunque juraba haber hecho las paces con la muerte hacia mucho, verse tan cerca del final lo asustó al punto de poner en perspectiva su vida entera.

Gintoki por otro lado, después de vivir en el cuerpo del otro, aprendió algunas cosas. Puede que el contrario aún fuera un bastardo ladrón de impuestos y obseso de la comida de perro a sus ojos, pero no podía negar que tal vez, vivir en su cuerpo y sufrir sus dolencias, extrañas o no (porque ¿Quién demonios tosía flores con sangre? O ¿por qué el adicto a la nicotina desprendía un olor dulzón parecido al de los ciruelos en lugar de oler a los malditos cigarrillos que siempre tenía en la boca o a la mierda amarillenta que consumía hasta al cansancio?) le había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre la tétrica y desesperante personalidad del policía. No es como si ahora tuviera pensado convertirse en su mejor amigo y predicar la paz mundial con él a ojo público, pero si podía hacer que al menos sus comentarios no fueran tan filosos, molestarlo era una parte importante de su vida y le otorgaba una gran satisfacción a sus días así que no dejaría de hacerlo, pero ya no pensaría en él como una molestia que debía desaparecer del planeta, porque algo dentro, muy dentro de sí mismo punzaba con anticipación y melancolía al pensar en la desaparición ajena. Y si alguien le preguntaba por qué repentinamente dejó de insultar al policía, él simplemente diría que estaban alucinando y se iría sin más.

* * *

El inicio del fin de la vida como la conocían estaba muy cerca, y aunque nadie estaba consciente de ello, se dedicaron a caminar por ese camino sin siquiera pensar en algo además de ocupar sus propios papeles en el juego de azar llamado vida.

Hijikata nunca esperó que ese bastardo fuera el doble del Shogun al cual protegían, sin embargo, tampoco podía estar cien por ciento sorprendido de ello, pues en cualquier situación de riesgo y grande, él tenía que estar involucrado. Amigo o conocido del shogun, realmente no estaba seguro, pero sí había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro, era de que el platinado estuvo relacionado con Shige Shige a lo largo de la historia, y aunque siempre le traía más problemas y humillaciones al mandatario, también le ofrecía una extraña sensación de camaradería desarrollada a lo largo de esas tragedias.

Entonces ¿por qué al subcomandante no le agradaba la idea de que el yorozuya estuviera allí, arruinando su humor y la seriedad de la misión? Parecía que los cielos, y sin incluir al Tendoushuu, habían conspirado en su contra, no solo tenía que completar el recorrido sin fatigarse y dejar en evidencia su enfermedad, sino que ahora tenía de tratar con un trío de problemáticos, plus el causante de su miseria.

Junto al Oniwaban y el Okachishu, comandante y vicecomandante se enfrascaron en la misión por tierra, y aunque se decía la más peligrosa, algo muy dentro de él se mantenía confiado por la presencia del platinado. Su unidad debía dirigirse a la aldea de Iga, la antigua aldea oculta de los shinai, mientras rodeaban y neutralizaban los peligros que acechaban en los árboles y sombras. 

En momentos como ese, mientras le servía té al "shogun" se preguntaba qué demonios le había visto al estúpido permanentado, porque una cosa es que estuviera enamorado y otra muy distinta que aceptara la personalidad de mierda que tenía el otro. Situaciones como la que vivía le hacían poner en jaque su propia conciencia, la constante mirada vacía del ojicarmesí parecida a la de un pez muerto, lo hacía querer estrangularlo hasta al cansancio, él juraba que si vivía lo suficiente, un día lo haría. En serio, alguien podía decirle ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de un imbécil como aquel?

Perdido en sus cavilaciones el ataque de los shinai vestidos de blanco lo tomó por sorpresa, incluyendo la traición de los cabecillas como cubierta para salvar al verdadero shogun mientras descubrían a quien en realidad había dejado entrar a los Yato en su territorio y los había vendido, Hijikata a estas alturas ya no sabía que era lo que realmente significaba esa misión además de mantener con vida a Shige Shige.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no podía procesar lo que sucedía. En un parpadeo se encontraba escuchando la historia de Momochi, una de las tres grandes de la aldea, junto a los yorozuya y su comandante y al otro veía a lo que parecía ser el Kiheitai y algunos del Harusame llegando a destruir todo a su paso. Juraba que escuchó decir a Gintoki que nada importaba porque él no se detendría por nada. ¿Quién era él? ¿El líder de los Hitotsubashi? ¿El capitán del séptimo escuadrón del Harusame? ¿El Tendoushuu? No, su mirada decía que era algo que solo el mismo Gintoki conocía, alguien que conocía muy bien.

Tōshirō obligó a sus neuronas a hacer sinapsis y entender la situación, si el Kiheitai era quién estaba detrás de esto, entonces a quién el yorozuya se refería tenía que ser al líder del mismo. _Takasugi_ , su mente concluyó. _¡Maldición!_ eso solo significaba más problemas, porque no era tan estúpido como para no imaginar que eso sería una confrontación directa entre el idiota parado a unos metros de él y el terrorista que deseaba destruir al mundo. Una historia milenaria y enigmática parecía haber entre ellos.

Cuando cayó junto a Kondo en uno de esos pasadizos secretos, dejó que su modo supervivencia se activara tomando las riendas de su propio cuerpo y se dispuso a destrozar a los enemigos frente a él, tenía algo que proteger con su vida y además sobrevivir a ello. No podía dejar que unos estúpidos piratas espaciales o unos terroristas terminaran con su vida. Encomendó su existencia a lo que fuera que lo escuchara y pidió que la tos no lo detuviera y lo hiciera encontrar un final repentino.

Con un grupo que no solo los triplicaba en número, sino que pertenecía a una las razas guerreras más importantes, encargó la vida del Shogun a los tres restantes del otro lado del puente hecho trizas y se quedó con su comandante como juró hacer años atrás para luchar.

–Yorozuya, nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, pero hasta ahora no les hemos hecho ninguna petición. Nunca imaginé que llegaría este día pero ahora solo podemos pedírselo a ustedes. No hay nadie más que pueda encargarse de esto, son los únicos que pueden hacerlo –mencionó Kondo antes de voltear a verlos.– Esta es la primera y última petición que recibirán del Shinsengumi: yorozuya, dejamos al shogun en sus manos.

–Petición aceptada –comentó el líder y se fue mirar atrás.

–No voy a mirar atrás. Si miramos atrás, nos preguntarán sobre la recompensa. –bromeó Kondo antes de regresar a la inminente situación frente a ellos, matar o morir, no había más.

Perdió la noción del tiempo después de pelear con tantos enemigos y ver qué el número no parecía disminuir, sangrando y herido en diversas partes del cuerpo, Hijikata solo podía desear sobrevivir para escuchar algún comentario estúpido de los labios del de cabello rizado. Quería sobrevivir, pero ni el cansancio por la batalla ni la fatiga de la tos se lo hacían fácil, conocía sus límites y aunque tratara de sobrepasarlos, sabía que no podía hacer mucho más que aguantar unos buenos diez minutos de pie. Cuando creía que nada podía ir peor, unos cuervos bajaron de sus árboles para seguir atormentándolos, y aunque los Naraku aparecieron, sus compañeros de armas vinieron detrás a salvarlos de las garras de la muerte una vez más.

Sentado, a salvo y tratando de recuperar el aliento después de un enorme ataque de tos, escupir flores y sangre, Tōshirō permitió a su mente vagar al lugar en el que podría estar el ojicarmesí y en como estaría enfrentando una vez más a los fantasmas de su pasado, demonios que venían por él, tratando de llevarlo a los brazos de la muerte. Estaba seguro de que Gintoki estaría con Takasugi enfrentándose al acero que besaría no tan delicadamente su piel en la batalla, dejándole heridas que más tarde se convertían en cicatrices, trofeos de los triunfos obtenidos y de las enormes pérdidas que aquello conllevaba, recordatorios de historias que podría contar más tarde y que apostaría que el contrario preferiría ocultar, porque aunque lograran completar su misión, habían perdido demasiado para considerarlo una victoria a todas letras, la guerra siempre era así. Ganar no era realmente ganar, sino sobreponerse a las pérdidas obtenidas, refugiándose en la idea de haber cumplido con el objetivo.

En algún momento entre sus cavilaciones y crisis de tos, Hijikata perdió la conciencia, solo para despertarse días más tarde y encontrarse con una carta de la princesa. El shogun había logrado escapar y refugiarse bajo el mando del gobernador, allí trataría de sumar aliados a su causa, tomar el control para abolir el shongunato y dejar en el olvido tiempos corruptos.

Poco o nada sabían en ese momento que allá en la ciudad de Kyo se celebraría una reunión en dónde el mismo Shogun sería asesinado por uno de los aliados que lo conocían desde su infancia, muriendo por una aguja envenenada en el regazo de su hermana. Tampoco sabían que aquellos que habían sacrificado tanto para salvar a Shige Shige, fallando al final y siendo incapaces de protegerlo, serían culpados por aquella muestra de lealtad del Shogun mismo hacía sus aliados.

El decimocuarto gobernante de Edo, Tokugawa Shige Shige, había muerto confiando en sus amigos y tratando de cambiar el país por ellos, sellando así el destino de Matsudaira Katakuriko y Kondo Isao de igual forma, condenando horriblemente a aquellos dos a ser decapitados.

Después de un funeral de estado en donde sirvieron como vigilantes, realmente su tiempo comenzó a llegar a cero, la estúpida enfermedad que lo aquejaba no podía importarle menos, sufrir por un amor no correspondido no le importaba mucho porque todo a su alrededor se derrumba nuevamente. Hijikata sabía que algo así sucedería, pero ni siquiera por ello fue capaz de ver que terminaría de aquella forma: Nobu Nobu culpándolos de la muerte de Shige Shige y disolviendo el Shinsengumi. Odiaba ser débil y no poder proteger a su comandante, odiaba tener que vivir un futuro tan vacío y desolador cuando lo único que le importaba era mantener la cabeza de Kondo sobre sus hombros, odiaba tener que intentar seguir adelante y proteger a Edo de un gobierno tan corrupto y pútrido como aquel, pero odiaba aún más tener que ser el vicecomandante del ya muerto Shinsengumi y tener que seguir los deseos de un ausente comandante.

A esas alturas y mientras miraba las puertas clausuradas del cuartel Hijikata no sabía si terminaría muriendo de frustración, intentando rescatar a su jefe y amigo o ahogado por flores y sangre, de igual forma ya no le importaba. Si no tenía la fuerza para proteger a su Bushido y a su más preciado compañero no tenía derecho a escoger de qué manera morir, tampoco a seguir viviendo.

Mientras trabajaba para Kozenigata pensaba en muchas cosas, pero más que nada en que vendría para él, para los miembros del Shinsengumi y para la endemoniada ciudad donde vivían y decían proteger. Deprimiéndose por el rumbo de sus pensamientos había terminado en un club bebiendo con su nuevo jefe y un inútil de acompañante. La verdad es que él era la única persona que podía subirle el ánimo tan rápido, aquello no era necesariamente bueno, pues significaba que comenzarían a discutir tan pronto se vieran la cara, pero al menos cambiaba su estado depresivo a uno molesto, y cualquier cosa era mejor que un demonio triste. Eso todos lo sabían.

Tan pronto como había tocado con la punta de los dedos una falsa sensación de distracción y tranquilidad a manos de un cabello rizado y un par de ojos color carmesí que lucían vacíos, se arruinó. El cabecilla de los Hitotsubashi y que ahora se hacía llamar Tokugawa había entrado al local llenando de miedo todos los rincones vacíos, aclamando que por ese día se tomaría un descanso y sería Nobu Nobu sin más, no un líder, no un jefe, no una mierda de gobernante, solo un individuo con un carácter peor que el de Hijikata mismo.

Obligado a bajar la cabeza como mero subordinado, el deshonroso policía no sabía qué hacer ante las provocaciones del nuevo Shogun, sin embargo y como siempre solía suceder, había un borracho problemático y revoltoso que iba un paso delante de él. No necesitó volver a golpear al platinado antes de que el mismo le devolviera el golpe con creces al nuevo mandatario.

–Cuando muerdes a alguien, aquí te devuelven el mordisco. Es de sentido común. Si no estás preparado para recibir un golpe, no agites los puños frente a alguien.

Excusa tras excusa salía de la boca del yorozuya esposado, pero no podía negar que había hecho lo que la cobardía que el mismo tenía no le dejaba hacer, no había sido capaz de salvar a su amigo, mucho menos podría salvar a alguien más. La ayuda llegó de dónde menos lo esperaban. Con Katsura al rescate, dejándose atrapar para ser enviado a la misma isla que aquellos dos tontos, había dejado el camino para que en esta ocasión, no hubiera diferencias entre Joui y Shinsengumi, solamente personas buscando rescatar a su líder.

Cada una de las personas tocadas por la convicción de cambiar el país y proteger a sus ciudadanos lentamente se unían para una causa mayor, solamente que ellos aún no lo sabían. Ellos realmente no sabían aún cuál era la razón exacta por la que se unirían tal vez dejando sus lazos atrás, sin embargo, abrazarían aquella nueva posibilidad sin dudar. Un grupo de gente que con esos ideales se unió para rescatar a la luz de muchos otros no podía fallar atrozmente. Al final, todos buscaban el mismo futuro para Edo y ellos mismos, ser libres. Así que dejando atrás sus ataduras lucharían hasta el final.

_«Sin poder hacer nada, no pude hacer nada»_ Hijikata llevaba repitiéndose esa frase hasta el cansancio, y aun así cada vez que lo hacía, le dolía como mil infiernos ver el nivel de debilidad que había alcanzado; lo bajo que había caído sin poder detenerse, había caído en picada y no había nada que lo detuviera.

Su amigo gorila se había jugado la vida para confiarles una inútil placa que los avalaba como policías, cómo los que protegerían la ciudad pero ¿Qué podían proteger ahora unos simples bastardos? ¿Había algo aún que pudieran cuidar bajo su espada cuando ya no tenían convicción y habían perdido a la luz que los unía y dirigía? Lo dudaba.

De todas formas, aunque quisiera mantenerse alejado de los conflictos, Hijikata sabía que ellos no estaban regidos por las frágiles y volubles leyes que cambian con el tiempo, ese grupo de hombres problemáticos convertidos en policías solo seguían a una sola persona; su Bushido estaba únicamente encadenado a un hombre y ese era Kondo Isao.

_«Artículo cuarto de la Kyokuchuu Hatto: En caso de que el comandante esté ausente, la autoridad recae sobre el subcomandante»_

Y tal como lo recitaba su conjunto de reglas, ahora él era el responsable de liderar a esos tontos a la perdición que ofrecía salvar a su amigo. Así que tomó todas sus dudas y miedos y caminó hacia el cuartel, nada iba a ser capaz de hacerlo retroceder, tenía que salvar a Kondo o moriría en el intento. Cuando por fin llegó, incluso con sus temores escondidos dudó, miró aquella puerta que resguardaba tantos recuerdos y dudó sobre lo que debía hacer, pero de quién menos esperaba recibió palabras de aliento, palabras que calaron hondo en sus huesos porque se veía a kilómetros que hablaba bajo la sabiduría que solo los errores y la experiencia otorgaban. Que únicamente el dolor y la pérdida escribían en tu memoria.

Porque podía amarlo, sí... Hijikata ya no podía negar que amaba al estúpido permanentado, pero también sabía que si no hubiera llegado a ese punto, seguiría respetándolo inmensurablemente. Aquellos años no estaban en vano, aquellas guerras le habían grabado a fuego muchas cosas que él, bajo una historia patética no había vivido; y que eso habían hecho mella en él. Porque esa era unas de las razones por las que lo amaba a pesar de lo estúpido que era, lo estúpido que eran ambos; a pesar de lo incorrecto que resultaran sus sentimientos, incluso si jamás serían correspondidos, él amaba a Gintoki más de lo jamás pensó.

–¿Olvidaste algo?

–Sí, pero si entro a buscarlo será el fin. Si abro está puerta ya no podré volver aquí

–Yo pasé por lo mismo. Hace tiempo me sucedió algo similar. Quería proteger dos cosas. No quería perder ninguna, pero si no me deshacía de una, perdería ambas.

–¿Y qué elegiste?

–Intenté proteger las dos, pero fue lo mismo que deshacerme de ambas. Todavía sueño sobre ello, sobre si había una solución mejor o no, pero tú no tienes por qué dudar. Aún estás a tiempo.

Sabía que la vida estaba hecha de las elecciones que tomabas, y que tarde o temprano llegabas a un punto en que por mucho que doliera tendrías que elegir algo y tirar lejos otra cosa que importaba también. Porque él sabía que la sabiduría era la suma de las experiencias a lo largo de la vida y el destino no era otra cosa más que el conjunto de las decisiones que tomabas durante ese largo camino.

Así que admiró la sonrisa casi imperceptible que aquel que amaba le dedicó, la guardó en lo más profundo de su memoria y abrió la puerta. No habría más dudas, no más miedos por el futuro o anhelo por el pasado. Hijikata solo podía avanzar hacia delante, morir en el intento de rescate y no esperar a ser asfixiado por sus propias emociones.

Entró, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, allí estaban todos esos tontos esperando por él, listos para obedecer sus órdenes a sabiendas de que regresaría; porque tal vez él había dejado de creer en sí mismo, pero sus subordinados... Sus amigos jamás habían perdido la fe en él y ahora lo entendía. No estaba solo, jamás lo estuvo.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras se ponía su uniforme y pensó que tal vez el amor era como un cigarrillo, quemándose en la punta pero consumiéndose rápidamente, sí, el amor era como el tabaco, tal vez te enfermara pero nunca te casarías de él.

Al atardecer se encontraron con los Joui, como última batalla trabajarían de manera conjunta; sin olvidar enemistades o posiciones, sin olvidar cuál era el motivo por el que peleaban se mantendrían unidos. Defendiendo su nombre como el Shinsengumi o Jouishishi, pelearían hasta el final. Si más tarde el destino los unía, ya no pelearían más, en todo caso brindarían olvidando los asuntos pasados.

Partieron hacia la isla Kokojou dónde estaban prisioneros los demás, poco o nada sabían de los planes de Naraku en deshacerse rápidamente de todos o del líder del Mimawarigumi para quemar los restos del mundo de los samuráis.

El subcomandante observó algo extraño cuando intentaron acercarse al barco de prisioneros, había manchas de sangre dando un ambiente tétrico, siguiendo a su instinto cultivado con años de experiencia advirtió a los demás para alejarse, sintiendo segundos más tarde como los cañones ajenos los atacaban, dando oportunidad al grupo de cuervos asesinos a subir a cubierta y atacarlos.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo, Hijikata se lanzó al barco contrario para detener el ataque, siendo seguido por un muy estúpido peliplata dispuesto a atacar, servir como refuerzo y proteger la espalda del policía.

–¿Saben lo que les pasará por venir aquí? ¡Si nos acompañan no podrán volver a quedarse en el país!

–De todas maneras ya no podemos volver, parece que llegamos demasiado lejos, hasta el punto en el que no podemos volver atrás solos. Si tuviéramos un lugar al que regresar, en ese lugar también estarían ustedes. Si volvemos, lo haremos con los policías y terroristas torpes, con el sádico y el monstruo. En algún momento nuestro hogar se convirtió en un lugar así... Rayos, no es bueno quedarse demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio, se llena de moho enseguida –concluyó el de ojos carmesí para seguir aquel hermoso y mortal baile.

Uno tras uno, los Naraku caían como pesos muertos por la espada de aquel par de demonios, dentro de un conjunto de extremidades moviéndose al compás del otro solo podía distinguirse dos cabelleras de distinto color, tal vez no semejando al Yin Yang porque ambos eran exactamente iguales pero si dando una marcada imagen de comparación entre los dos. Tōshirō en un breve momento de descanso admiró la imagen frente al él, la sangre adornando a la figura que parecía brillar espectralmente alumbrado por la luna. En momentos como esos podía entender porque Gintoki se había ganado el apodo de Shiroyasha durante la guerra, rodeado por el fuego de las explosiones anteriores el peliplata parecía etéreo y lejano, tan inalcanzable que hacía picar las puntas de sus dedos por el deseo de tocarlo e ir tras él.

Compartimentando su mente entre el combate y sus pensamientos, recordó todo lo que había vivido desde que piso Edo hace años atrás para formar parte del Roshigumi, ellos habían jurado proteger a las personas aunque a casi nadie realmente le importara el objetivo, si su comandante y amigo quería vestirse de payaso y unirse a un circo, ellos probablemente lo hubieran hecho con tal de seguirlo.

_«Kondo-san, voy a serte sincero. Hasta ahora defender Edo no era más que una misión que cumplir para que el Shinsengumi siguiera existiendo, para que siguiéramos siendo samuráis. Por eso blandía mi espada, pero ahora... Lo creo de corazón, quiero defender Edo, quiero proteger nuestro hogar. Kondo por fin soy miembro del Shinsengumi.»_

Al llegar a tierra el ojiazul enfrentó a sus compañeros, aboliendo el Kyokuchuu Hatto y dando su última orden como vicecomandante dejó solo un mandato por seguir.

–Aunque tengan que romper los 46 artículos anteriores, sobrevivan. –Sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su destino, morir o sobrevivir en el intento de salvar a su mejor amigo, lo que fuera que las probabilidades le arrojaran estaba bien con él.

Cuando llegaron a la cima del acantilado los miembros del Mimawarigumi los esperaban, ellos también habían desplegado sus fuerzas para encontrar a los fugitivos y neutralizar a sus aliados, la aparición de unos cuervos volando por allí tampoco auguraba nada bueno.

Hijikata actuaba de manera casi automática, cortando todo lo que le impidiera avanzar y cumplir su cometido, dentro de su cerebro solo podía existir el pensamiento central de rescatar a quién lo había salvado en más de una ocasión.

Saliendo de Bushuu sin nada más que sus sueños, caminando por días para llegar a las instalaciones dónde decenas de ronin se agrupaban con la promesa de formar una fuerza policial que protegería a los ciudadanos, Kondo, Okita y Hijikata mismo habían entrenado sin parar día tras día para volverse más fuertes, para encontrar su camino como verdaderos samuráis. Sus amigos también los habían seguido y con el paso del tiempo más personas se habían unido a ellos en el entrenamiento, a todos los unía la pegajosa convicción del gorila y no dudaron en reconocerlo como el líder.

Pasaron muchas dificultades a lo largo del camino que los llevó a dónde se encontraban ahora, la primera misión como Roshigumi protegiendo al pequeño de los Hitotsubashi quién realmente era Matsudaira, la dificultad de encontrar un nombre que sintieran correcto, las rebeliones internas, los conflictos y traiciones. Todos aquellos problemas que los habían arrastrado por el barro, casi hundiéndolos, los habían forjado como los samuráis que eran el día de hoy, siguiendo su Bushido y protegiendo lo que era importante para ellos.

Debía ser una broma si él estaba recordando el pasado en pleno campo de batalla, mientras evocaba el largo camino recorrido Hijikata hacía todo lo posible por encontrar a su comandante perdido en la maleza de la isla. Poseído por la necesidad de hallarlo caminaba sin rumbo aparente tratando de seguir el ruido de la aglomeración de personas, jamás esperó algo como lo que allí encontró.

Con aquella aterradora vista frente a sus ojos no pudo sino congelarse, Kondo muerto yaciendo al pie del árbol era una de sus peores pesadillas; respiró tratando de tranquilizarse, pero incluso haciendo uso de su voluntad de hierro solo podía ver rojo, en su interior únicamente había ardiente y roja ira quemando desde los pies hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro, allí donde permanecían ocultas cosas que prefería no recordar.

Bastó solamente un grito del samurái plateado para controlar la rabia de los policías de negro y lograr que se enfocaran en la matanza frente a ellos, más de una decena de miembros del Naraku rodeaban a los dos comandantes de las fuerzas policiales. Cargaron sin vacilar para destrozar a aquellos cuervos, no se irían sin una venganza. Lo que no esperaban, era que su comandante gorila se hubiera tomado una cápsula para fingir su muerte y deshacerse de los asesinos.

Con los ánimos ya repuestos y sus comandantes a salvo, era momento de la retirada, tenían que salir de aquella endemoniada isla antes de que atacaran sus naves y fueran diezmados por el enemigo. Corrieron cargando a los heridos y formando una nueva alianza: Cualquiera con uniforme, blanco o negro, tenían que reunirse en la costa y mantenerse a salvo.

Por supuesto, como el gorila es un sádico y realmente sabe cómo hacer sufrir a sus personajes, el líder del Tenshouin Naraku tenía que aparecer y joder las esperanzas de irse sin algún trauma. Después de una batalla imposible contra Utsuro y creándole una crisis existencial al samurái de cabello rizado por descubrir que este lucía como su maestro, lograron subir a la nave y despegar. Los últimos en la plataforma eran el comandante del Mimawarigumi Sasaki Isaburou, su hermanastro Tetsunosuke e Imai Nobume, aquella a quién había acogido y cuidado desde que intentó proteger a su ya fallecida esposa e hija años atrás.

Cómo toda tragedia, antes de poder elevar la plataforma para resguardarse dentro de la seguridad de su nave, unos Naraku que simulaban estar muertos, intentaron apuñalar a aquellos que aún se mantenían fuera, antes de que esto sucediera, Sasaki empujó a la que era su familia fuera del peligro cayendo al abismo y pereciendo allí. Nadie fue capaz de salvar a aquel que había ayudado desde la oscuridad a más de una persona, dejándolo morir en las llamas que más tarde alimentarían a la revolución.

Después de ser tratado por los médicos, Tōshirō reflexionó sobre lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas. Para él, ver morir a Sasaki por salvar a Nobume le produjo sentimientos encontrados, nunca lo conoció mucho además de sus típicos roces y encuentros efímeros, pero aquel sacrificio le dio algo más en que pensar. Después de todo lo que había sucedido no solo tendría insomnio por una semana, sino también una migraña que prometería arrancarle la cabeza. Habían rescatado a Kondo, sí, pero a un precio muy alto y que nadie debería estar dispuesto a pagar.

* * *

Tres meses después era su turno para partir a tierras lejanas y volverse más fuertes, debían dejar atrás su nombre como Shinsengumi para sobrevivir y alimentar las llamas de la revolución. Que difícil sería dejar todo y a todos atrás; si era sincero, dejar a ese tonto atrás era algo que le causaba un sentimiento agridulce porque Hijikata sabía que las probabilidades de regresar, para él eran menores a diez. Sin duda su enfermedad estaba en una etapa donde incluso con toda su voluntad de hierro había momentos en los que no podía seguir, se fatigaba, le faltaba el aire y necesitaba de al menos cinco minutos para reponerse; tosía flores completamente cubiertas de sangre cada treinta minutos o menos, él realmente veía cerca su final y no sabía si era bueno o malo que no estuviera más en Edo para ese momento.

El último día que estaría en la ciudad decidió pasarlo con el revoltoso peliplata, tenía que verlo por última vez antes de irse y no regresar jamás. Así que eligió engañarse a sí mismo y cómo si fuera otro de sus días libres, se encaminó al tan conocido restaurante donde compartiría el último especial Hijikata con el tonto al que amaba. Si pensaba sobre ello, realmente era una buena despedida.

–Ya sabía que sucedería, pero es irónico. Pasara lo que pasara, peleamos para seguir siendo el Shinsengumi, y es por eso que ya no podemos seguir siéndolo –reflexionó el ojiazul como quién no quiere la cosa.– No puedes quedarte en Edo, Edo ya no.... Es justamente por eso ¿No? 

Él ya sabía que Gintoki se quedaba justamente por eso, se quedaba atrás porque ya no quedaba ni Shinsengumi ni Mimawarigumi, creía que si ellos se quedaban allí podrían irse tranquilos. Que ridiculez. Con todo lo incierto que el futuro traería no podría sentirse seguro de marcharse, por dios, el imbécil era perseguido por golpear al Shogun ¿Cómo irse en paz si sabía que el de ojos carmesí era más revoltoso y problemático que todos juntos? Ah, otro mal chiste de la vida, como esos que llevaba experimentando desde hacía buen tiempo.

Entre conversaciones superficiales y bromas sin sentido dejaron fluir el tiempo, el ambiente era amigable y tranquilo, casi como si intentaran mantenerse civilizados como despedida, incluso intercambiaron sus platos característicos, y aunque ninguno disfrutaba de la comida de perro o gato, igual lo consumieron y rieron. Hijikata en ese momento deseó que el mundo se detuviera, que el tiempo dejara de fluir para quedarse allí, sentado al lado del yorozuya y verlo reír tan despreocupadamente, quería proteger aquella sonrisa con todo lo que estuviera en sus manos y todo lo que no también, él realmente esperaba recordar la perfectamente imperfecta imagen del peliplata mirándolo con cara de asco después de comer tanta mayonesa, quería grabar con fuego en su cerebro el sonido de la caótica risa del contrario y atesorar el recuerdo por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Pero como llevaba diciendo desde tiempo atrás, la vida lo odiaba y el tiempo mantenía el curso que debía, los segundos seguían fluyendo hasta convertirse en minutos y estos a su vez, alcanzaban las horas. Tōshirō no podía si no mirar constantemente el reloj en la pared y darse cuenta de que se quedaba sin tiempo, tenía que decir todo lo quería y decidir que era mejor callar y llevarse a la tumba.

Pensó que tal vez era hora de arriesgar la poca dignidad que aún mantenía, siendo como era, tampoco lo diría directamente, pero suponía o deseaba con toda su alma que Gintoki por primera vez no fuera tan absurdamente denso y pudiera comprender que aquello que escuchaba era sin duda más de lo que parecía, no necesariamente esperaba que lo tomara como una confesión que necesitara respuesta, no, solamente quería que el otro escuchara aquello que probablemente sería uno de los momentos más frágiles y sinceros de su vida.

El ojiazul suspiró tratando de crear un diálogo coherente y eligiendo camuflajear su obvia muerte con una promesa vacía, todavía podía engañarse a sí mismo, al menos pensaba hacerlo mientras estuviera en Edo y mientras estuviera frente a él.

–Tengo una buena botella reservada. No me gusta beber con mucha gente, así que de vez en cuando vengo aquí a beber solo. Puedes bebértela tú. Pero es cara, así que bebe solo una copa por vez, volveré para cuando te la hayas acabado. Te pagaré el resto de lo que te debo entonces.

–Acepto la botella, pero no recuerdo que me debas nada.

–Pues te debo algo. Aunque tu cerebro de mosquito lo haya olvidado, yo lo recuerdo. No olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí.

–No me debes nada, en realidad fui yo quién recuperó algo que había olvidado. Así que no traigas nada para pagarme, basta con que la próxima vez tengas una botella para que bebamos juntos.

Con esa promesa impregnada de nada más que sus anhelos por volver, tomaron un trago de la botella en cuestión, creyendo en el futuro y esperando mejorar. Lo único que podían hacer por el momento era reír, sonreír con sinceridad ante la escena que tenían frente a ellos y aferrarse a ella, deseando que se mantuviera así por siempre.

Gintoki acompañó al ex policía al cuartel, donde se reunirían todos antes de partir y aunque aún tenía unos cuantos vacíos existenciales, durante el último tiempo de convivencia tuvo una revelación que parecía noquearlo. Desde el intercambio de almas su convicción como rival amistoso había flaqueado, poco a poco entendió mucho de lo que sucedía y aunque al final, lo comprendió muy tarde no podía sino responder a esa silenciosa declaración con una promesa.

Al final, él también había caído por el contrario tiempo atrás, dándole nombre solo recientemente y después de algunas reflexiones profundas dentro de su cabeza de chorlito que parecía estar llena solamente de leche de fresa y parfaits. Sabiendo eso no necesitó pensarlo dos veces, antes de llegar a su destino, lo arrinconó en una pared y lo besó tratando de transmitir todo lo que no diría en voz alta. Lo besó lenta y profundamente, le dio uno de esos besos que te asfixian por dentro y te doblan las rodillas, que te dejan la cabeza llena de humo y el estómago lleno de mariposas. Esperando que aquella tonta leyenda que escuchó alguna vez de la boca de Shōyō hace muchísimos años fuera cierta, que solo necesitaría la confirmación de reciprocidad sincera para asegurarse de que el otro regresara.

–Esperaré a que vuelvas, cuando estés de regreso y solo entonces, podremos hablar del futuro entre nosotros. Sé que piensas que no podrás volver, pero toma esto como un anticipo y una respuesta a esa confesión. Gin-san esperará con ansias su regreso vicecomandante –.El ojicarmesí se acercó aún más para susurrar –Y no olvide que lo amo.– después de decir eso, plantó un beso corto de manera inocente y huyó avergonzado de la escena tratando de no mirar atrás.

Gintoki también esperaba que algún día cercano en el futuro pudieran ser capaces de vivir sin preocuparse de otra cosa más que vivir en calma y tranquilidad, tomando leche de fresa y siendo acompañado de un policía gruñón con problemas de adicción al tabaco y a la mayonesa.


End file.
